The Life We Lived
by Lenners
Summary: A drabble collection based upon Lily and James, the Marauders, and some Harry.
1. She Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

Disclaimer: I don't own the man with the lightening scar.

**Hello people, this is my second fanfiction. It's my second fanfiction, and I think I'm going to like this one better then the other one. It's a bunch of random drabbles of Lily and James, the Marauders, and maybe Harry… Enjoy my friends!**

She Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

Lily Potter sighed. She was at home, waiting for James to come home. She was on maternity leave from her job, as she was eight months pregnant, and she was terribly bored.

As if their cat knew Lily's boredom, she wandered into the room Lily was. She purred and brushed against Lily's ankles. The cat's name was Minnie, as much to Lily's dismay. It was named after the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. James and Sirius named her that, and refused to name her anything else. Minnie even seemed to like her own name and wouldn't respond to anything else. Lily sighed and picked her up, and placed her on the coach cushion next to her. Minnie, true to her name, hissed at being handled, but began to clean her paws once put down. Lily smiled fondly at the cat. She looked out the window again and sighed. _What is taking James so long?_

As if he could hear the thoughts, James popped up from at the property line and started walking towards the door tiredly. Lily walked slowly to the front room, right on time to see James walk in and hang his cloak up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly grinned at Lily.

"Hello, love," James said, hugging his wife around the waist. Lily breathed in his scent, she couldn't put her finger on it; it was just James' scent.

That was the only scent that could make her forget her problems, soothe her nerves, aggravate her, calm her, anger her, and most importantly make her love him all in the same time, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Reviews are extremely welcome! So are ideas!**


	2. The Only Exception

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters I write about.

The Only Exception

James Potter always had thought he would hate the color green.

It was Slytherin's color!

It was the opposite of red, his favorite color.

His dad also told him it was color of the killing curse.

Besides, there were no green colored balls in Quidditch. Except the grass, but that hurt when you crashed into it. And Mum always got mad when you got grass stains on your clothes.

Yes, James decided that he hated the color green.

That was before September 1st of his first year, ever since he met Lily Evans and her lovely green eyes.

Yes, James decided that Lily Evan's eyes were the exception…the only exception.

And seven years later, Lily Evans proved to be the exception…the only exception.


	3. Lilies

Disclaimer: The lovely JKR owns the characters that I write about.

Lilies

"Lily, I'm sorry!" James said chasing after Lily. She turned around suddenly, halting a very flustered James. Her fierce glare and fiery hair made him want to back up a few inches, actually a few feet, maybe even meters.

"First of all, it's EVANS to you Potter, and second of all, I don't want your apologizes, just please leave me," her voice quieting at the end.

"Li-Evans, I really am sorry. I never thought he would call you that," James attempted again. "If you want me to beat him up for you, I will! Or leave him alone, I will." He sounded more excited about the first option then the second.

"Maybe later, Potter," Lily said in a wearied tone, "As for now, I'd like for you to leave me alone."

James eyes lit up at the sound of future plans with Lily that he didn't care that she sounded rude. "Okay Evans, I'll see you around, yeah?"

She didn't answer; she walked into the other fifth year Gryffindor's compartment and didn't look behind her. James walked away with a huge grin on his face. He already planned on sending her an owl once he got home.

_Maybe some flowers too, that could lift her spirits… What kind? Lilies would be awfully punny…_


	4. The Ranting Letters of Lily Evans I

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait; gymnastics got all serious (Sirius!) right after finals, but everything is chill for about a month(:**

Disclaimer: My initials are one off from being BMW… So obviously I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter.

"That bloody James Potter!" first year Lily ranted to Severus Snape.

Severus looked up from his potions book to see his best friend extremely red in the face and her eyes glaring.

He smiled to her greasily, "What did he do this time?"

Lily, knowing that it was best if she didn't tell Snape, as he would most definitely start a fight with Potter again, replied, "Nothing out of the ordinary, just being a git is all."

She sighed and Snape went back to his potions book. After a few moments later, she pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write. Her mother always told her to write things she wanted to say, but was better off if she didn't.

_Dear Potter,  
_ _You are a complete git, and I hope you know that. I can't believe that you openly tried to kiss me, moments after calling me a carrot head! You are a complete toe-rag that I hope you get expelled one day. Did you really think I would want to kiss you? I'd rather go kiss Peter! That's how disgusting you are. And you are so rude to Sev! I would never choose you over him!_

Lily paused for a second, thinking of something else to say when she saw that there was only a half hour left before the library closed. She placed the piece of parchment in her book bag and tapped Snape lightly on the arm telling him that she was leaving. He waved her good bye and Lily left.

The beginning of the summer vacation after second year, Lily was cleaning out her trunk and found a lone piece of parchment crumpled in the bottom. Wondering what it was, she picked it up and read her ranting letter. She grimaced at the memory; it was too early to laugh at it. Instead of throwing it away, she added more to it.

_Its second year now and you are still the world's biggest prat. I really wish you'd stop, but I know you won't. That prank on the last day of the year wasn't funny. Hexing Snape to tell everyone the color of his underwear was not nice. I hope you got in trouble for that, but I doubt since everyone loves you. Godric knows why…_

After she finished it, she straightened the crumpled corners and folded it neatly and placed it again in the bottom of her trunk.

**A/N: I'll add more to this if anyone asks, I kind of want to, so I might just anyways. Reviews will aspire me to write quickly! I will suffice for a single (: **

**And by the by, I dislike Snape, so I wouldn't expect a lot of him, sorry Snapers.**


	5. The Ranting Letters of Lily Evans II

Disclaimer: Jo

**This is the letters continued(:**

It is now the night after Lily returned from her third year of Hogwarts, and she stands in her room. Her fiery red hair has started to turn into a darker shade. She becomes more and more aware of the war outside of school but doesn't think twice about. Her naïve mind thinks that it will all be done with by the time she graduates; it has to be.

She squints to see an owl approach from the distant and thinks it's Severus' owl once again telling her good night. She sighs and opens the window to see a shock. It's not Severus' owl, but a different one she's never seen. It's a barn owl with a handsome face with amber eyes.

She takes the letter from the happy owl and scowls as she recognizes the handwriting. Without reading it, she tosses it where instead of the waste basket, it lands in her trunk. She misses seeing it land in her trunk when she suddenly remembers her own letter. She pulls it out and scans over it still scowling (as it's still too early to make a joke out of it) at Potter's actions first year. Her handwriting is much neater as she still adds on.

_Potter,_

_ You're still a toe-rag. Quit asking me out. I do not want to go with you to Hogsmeade, and I never will! Not even in a million years! By the way, leave me and Sev alone, he never bothers you! You are the world's biggest bully! And can you stop purposely messing your hair? It's so annoying! And stop sending letters. It's been two days home, and you've already sent six. Think about the poor trees your killing with your stupid letters._


	6. The Last of the Ranting Letters

Disclaimer: For the rest of all these chapters, I don't own Harry Potter.

**So, I've been in the doctors for the past three weeks. The first week was for my legs, as the athletic trainers were worried that there was a stress fracture in my shins. So I got an x-ray, and tada, nothing showed up. But the doctor wasn't convinced, so I got a bone scan, and they finally accepted that it's a muscle problem. The second week was for what kind of muscle problem. After that I got the okay to do gymnastics/diving as long as it didn't hurt. I was so excited, but then I got horribly sick the day after the orthopedist appointment. I didn't go to school for a whole week. So then this week, I've been catching up on schoolwork. I'm so terribly sorry; it's just been bad coincidences after each other. Then I looked at the chapter I had started to write, and completely hated it, so let's see if I finish it today, Sunday.**

_Dear James, _

Lily paused, biting on the edge of the quill. It was the day before sixth year ended, and she just needed to write things out.

_ You started to date Michelle six months ago. You guys seem pretty much engaged, or as everyone thinks that. You guys spend every waking moment together and seem to be the happiest couple of Hogwarts. Congrats._

_ I started to like seven months ago. I was just too afraid to do anything. I'm sorry, and I regret it. Even after your confession of still liking me, possibly even loving me, I don't know- I was being a chicken. If I could go back in time and- well I have to face it. I can't ponder these things forever. I need to get over this, get over you, more like it._

_ Amos Diggory asked me out yesterday, just so you know. I think I'll say yes. It's a polite thing to do, right? I don't know though, he's not… well, he's not you. I guess we'll see._

_ I wonder if you even know that I- well you know. We call each other best friends, but you have been bloody dense._

_ You also told me that you wanted to become Head next year. So do I, obviously. I don't think I could handle it. I think it's best if I just forget about you this summer. So goodbye James. You've been the best friend I've ever had. I wish you love._

_Lily_

_P.S. I love you._

Lily folded the letter into thirds and wrote _James_ the outside of the parchment. She placed it carefully on her desk in her dormitory and left satisfied. She left to find Amos to agree to a date, but somehow, she wouldn't find him and retire back her dormitory, where she found the letter gone.

**Cookies to the person who gets the Beatles allusion(:**


	7. Chasing Pavement?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And yes, that is sarcasm.**

Chasing Pavement?

James headed up to the Girl's Dormitory. He wanted to see Lily, as she's been acting strange for awhile. He came to the circular room and saw nobody in there. He looked into the bathroom and saw nobody in there. He sighed and turned to leave when he saw a letter with his name on the outside. His eyebrows furrowed and he picked up the envelope. His expression became more and more confused with every sentence.

_Am I really that oblivious? Have I been ignoring her?_ These were his thoughts as he raced down the stairs, looking for Lily. _Is she really going to just forget about me? Does she really love me?_ He thought over and over again. His heart was racing; his adrenaline was pounding through his veins. He momentarily forgot about Michelle. Lily Evans was the only thing on her mind.

He ran around another corner and slammed into his best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius Black saw his best friend, eyes wild, hair even more wild and was breathing like a madman. "What the bloody hell, James?"

Wordlessly, James handed Sirius the letter. Sirius scanned over it, and his got wider and wider by each passing sentence. "Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked excitedly, handing James back the letter.

"Yes, you dolt, have you seen Lily?"

"I don't know; have you seen Michelle?"

James stopped frantically looking and looked at Sirius dead in the eyes. "Bloody hell, Michelle." He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. "Michelle. What am I going to do, Padfoot?" he looked at his best friend helplessly, "I like her rather a lot; I don't want to hurt her. But Lily…" his words trailed off.

Sirius didn't necessarily like Lily Evans. She caused too much pain for his best friend. He looked at his best friend and simply said, "Go find Evans, Prongs; I know you love her." James looked at his best friend, clasped his shoulder and sprinted off. Sirius had no clue whatsoever to do.

James unfortunately, didn't see even a glimpse of Lily Evans. She was somewhere in the castle, and Peter had the map, where ever he was. By midnight, he retired to the Common Room, defeated. He was staring in the fire, worrying about what he would do. Was he too late? Did she already accept Diggory? Did she leave Hogwarts? Is she already snogging him in a broom cupboard? Did she really mean it's best if she forgets him? His thoughts drifted over the one and only redheaded, emerald-eyed girl he loved.

Lily Evans woke up with a start around two in the morning. The letter, where was it? She jumped up and looked around on the desk. Where is it?

James was scanning over the letter again and again. He already had made deep creases in the parchment from folding it over and over again nervously. He didn't know what he was doing up; he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

She shuffled around papers quietly, trying not to wake her roommates up. Where the bloody hell was it? Did she put it in her book bag? She quickly rummaged through her bag and deciding that it wasn't there, she sat on the edge of her bed. Is it in the common room? Maybe she accidentally dropped it when she was sitting in her favorite chair? She quietly went down the stairs and saw a familiar boy with crazy black hair sitting next to the fire.

_Shit_, she thought as he turned around.  
"Lily," he exhaled.

**I'm actually really disappointed in your reviews, as none of you did. If there are three reviews, I'll post tomorrow. If not, I'll post when I feel like it.**


	8. Chasing Pavement II

**Tanks guys(:**

**Never-ending nights with you, hptwilightlvr, sunstar fairy, Ellie49, and .poetry made my week(:**

_Shit__, she thought as he turned around.  
"Lily," he exhaled._

~:~:~

_Shit,_ Lily thought in her head again. She turned to run down the stairs, but James's voice reached her, "Please, Lily, don't," his voice cracking on the last word.

She stopped; _it's not like he could have read the letter or anything. _She turned to see his eyes flicker the reflection from the fire and his expression disheartened. She suddenly felt her natural friend instincts kick in and opened her mouth to ask why when she saw a piece of parchment with deep creases clutched in his hand. "What's that in your hand?"

Her voice was absolutely coloured in worry. He thought she was adorable when she was worried, angry, nervous, happy, well, he thought she was adorable all of the time. "Er," he paused, not sure of what to say.

"Is that my letter?" she asked quietly. James simply nodded in response. She scratched the top of her head and asked again quietly, "Did you read the whole thing?"

He nodded again. The tips of her ears turned bright red, and she began to talk extremely quickly, "I'm sorry James; I never wanted you to read it. I know you love Michelle, and I ruined my chance. Please don't mad, I was just angry, and-" her words were cut out from James's mouth.

Lily was shocked to say the least. She was half-expecting that he'd pull away and laugh at her face. But, she took a risk, for a change, and kissed him back. Their mouths fused together and bodies blended into one another. After a good moment or so, Lily pulled away as if she received a shock.

"James! What about Michelle?" James didn't care about Michelle; he only cared for Lily. He shook his head and attempted to kiss Lily again. Lily dodged his kiss and put her hands on hips. "I refuse to be a tramp!"

"There's no need," a voice came from the Girl's Dormitory. Michelle walked down the stairs calmly. "I knew you two were madly in love with each other. Let's just say I opened your eyes."

James looked at Michelle, "Michelle, I am so-"

Michelle held a hand to stop her, "I don't want to hear it James. I know you love Lily; you've loved her forever. I knew we'd end sometime when you guys would smarten up and realized you love each other." And with that, she waved and walked up the stairs. James had his hands in his pockets and looked at Lily.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So…" she mimicked him.

"You love me?"

"I dunno, do you love me?"

James looked at her, and Lily felt as if her soul was being examined. "Lily, of course I love you. I've loved you since I met you on the train first year." He reached for her hand and held it. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily had a slight urge to say no and have him feel the pain she went through all these months. But the pull of James and his love was too strong. "Of course, I'd love to," she started and James looked like a he had won the Quidditch Cup, "but," his face fell, "it has to be a secret, at least until summer."

His features showed excitement once again, and he started to grin like a bloody idiot. "Oh come here," Lily said, kissing him deeply.

_He's my bloody idiot now, _she thought happily.

**A/N: sorry about this, it's kind of crappy. But I had a band concert tonight (I play flute), and I got home a little late.**


	9. Now and Forever

**A/N: I got a job as a lifeguard over the summer! Does anyone out there reading this own a turtle or tortoise? If so please PM me, or you could always tell me in a review! ;)**

"James! Please, you have to listen to me!" Lily pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't have to do anything for you," James answered coldly, he let out an ironic laugh, "You know what funny? You were always the one that was hesitant about us because you thought I'd cheat."

"James! It was not the way it looked!"

"You and Diggory were in a locked cupboard together! What else is there?"

"Can you please just hear me out?" Lily pleaded. James looked at her.

It was his Lily Evans, her scarlet hair, perfect features, emerald eyes. Oh bugger, what was he mad at? He wished this never happened; he had an urge to just hold her. He breathed deeply, "All right."

"I was walking back from the library when Diggory pops out of nowhere, demanding that we talk-"

"I didn't hear any talking," James said icily.

"He used _muffliato, _I'm sure you know how well that works," Lily said, now her voice colored with iciness, after a moment's glare she continued,"Not wanting to be rude, I agreed. I expected him to arrange a time later, but he drags me into the broom cupboard and locks the door and casted _muffliato-_"

"What? And you two just snogged then?" James asked sharply.

"We never snogged, James! If you could stop interrupting me, then you could hear my story!" Lily said heatedly, glaring at James.

The tips of James's ears turned pink, and he muttered a quiet, "sorry."

She stopped glaring at him and continued her story, "Then he talking, saying things like how he knew I didn't really like you, that I wanted to be with him, just bloody insane things. I tried to correct him, but he wouldn't listen! Then he began to say more insane things, like he knew you're abusive, controlling behavior towards me and your friends, and that's why they're covered in scars. I really tried to tell him that none of those things were true, but it was like I was invisible! He would just talk over my voice, like I wasn't even there!"

"Do you think I'm abusive or controlling?" James asked quietly.

Lily looked sharply at him, "Of course not, James!" His features looked relieved, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well, if Diggory thinks so, who else does?"

"Diggory's a bloody idiot, James! Why would you listen to him?" He only shrugged in response; he gestured her to continue talking.

"Well, after he was done talking over my voice, he looked at me all creepy, like he was being sympathetic or something; it gave me goose bumps on my neck. He kept on trying to hold my hand and get closer to me. He must've picked the smallest cupboard at Hogwarts; he just kept on trying to getting closer and closer to me. After a few moments of just looking at me with 'sympathetic looks'," she said, putting air quotes around sympathetic looks, "he tried to kiss me! That was when you opened the door."

James's rage didn't want to accept this, but he knew that this was the truth. He nulled it over while blankly looking ahead. The unsaid words by James worried Lily. and she began to talk again, "I would take Veritaserum if you want me too! Please James; I would never cheat on you!" Much quieter she said, "I know it's only been two weeks of dating you, but I think I might…" she muttered something incoherent.

"What was that at the end?" James asked with a half smile playing his lips.

"I dunno; was that an acceptance of my story?" she answered, cheeks blushing.

"How could I stay mad at you for longer then 2 seconds?" James said, smiling now; he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Now what was that you said?"

"I said I think I might," she thought of a cover-up, "have to give you the best boyfriend of Lily Evans award."

James grinned and kissed her. After they broke apart, Lily whispered, "You know what I think?"

"Hm?" James responded.

"I think I might love you," she said, looking at him, as if she was examining his soul.

"I love you too, Lils," James said, grinning at her and how easy he could say that.

They began to walk back to their dormitory, hands laced together. They had only gone down a hallway when James said, "Could you say that again?"

Lily looked at him, grinning and said, "I love you."

He grinned from ear to ear, and felt his heart swell up. He couldn't believe that Lily Evans was truly his, now and forever.

**A/N: So… like it? Are you a turtle/tortoise owner? Click the little green button! Or messages are good too, now that I changed the setting that I didn't know changed!**

**Right there**

**\/**


	10. Gotta Have You

Disclaimer: I don't own the character I write about.

**Haha, I almost just uploaded my Chemistry lab. How confusing would that be?**

**Listen to Gotta Have You, by The Weepies (:**

Gotta Have You

Lily and James were both buried in homework, working peacefully in their Head's Common Room. James couldn't concentrate on anything not Lily-related; every word that he read had some relation with her. He glanced over at her. She was looking at her Charms book, biting her lip in concentration. He sighed. He knew he was not going to get any work done whatsoever.

He really had tried to see her just as a friend. He really tried to get her off her mind. He really tried to date other girls. Everything though, was not as good as Lily. He didn't know what to do anymore. The end of their last year at Hogwarts was ending; James was running out of time. He was wasting every second, every moment being just friends with Lily.

Oh, He knew they'd have contact out of Hogwarts, but not as much as he wished. Shamefully, he even tried drinking. Even then, he drunkly saw Lily everywhere. Nothing worked for him. He needed Lily.  
"Lily?" James asked; he couldn't take it any longer.

"Hm?" she answered her mind elsewhere.

"Why?"

"Why what, James?" she said laughing.

"Why is it that I can't stop thinking about you?" he said, staring at her beautiful emerald eyes with such intensity Lily blushed.

"I dunno," she tried to go back to her work and avoid the subject.

"Why is it that I could date anyone else in the world, but couldn't stop comparing them to you?" Lily looked up, blushing even more now, she muttered something incoherent. "Why is it that when I'm drunk, I see a thousand Lily Evan's?"

Her heart started racing, _what is he getting to?_ She replied though, "Maybe you shouldn't drink then."

"Oh, but I do. Why is it, even though I haven't dated anyone rubbish for two years, you still don't trust me to your boyfriend?"

_I do,_ Lily thought; she didn't verbally reply.

"And why is it, that I've liked you for three years?"

Lily blushed again, "Because blokes like a challenge."

"Nope, it's that nothing else with do, I've gotta have you." She looked at him, looking for sincerity.

With that, he used his Gryffindor bravery. He kissed Lily Evans, the woman of his dreams. She was surprised to say the least. James had hid his feelings quite well for the majority of the year; it was slip-up's like these that Lily couldn't be sure what he was thinking.

James pulled away, and leaned his forehead on Lily's. She searched his gaze and only found happiness.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

She really had no reason not to. She liked him; he liked her. "I'm scared James," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Falling in love with you."

He smiled that half smile that blokes could only ever do, "Would that be so horrible, Lils?"

Her heart raced, if she said no, she'd break his and her own heart. She wanted to say yes; she was just afraid of the unknown.

James's heart was also racing, if she didn't say yes this time, he didn't know if he'd ever have the courage to ask again. She wasn't saying no, but not yes either.

"One date, Lily? I promise you'll never forget it. Please?"

If she wasn't persuaded by him now, she couldn't say no now. Her heart broke when she saw James's face begin to fall when he said please.

Her face broke out into a smile, "Yes."

James looked shocked for a moment, before positively beaming. He kissed her excitedly. "Excuse me for a moment."

Still beaming, he dashed out of the Head's Common and to the direction of the seventh year Gryffindor's dormitory. He shook Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank Longbottom up.  
"What the bleeding-?"

Wassgunon?"

Sirius growled until he saw James's face full of happiness.

"She said yes!"

It was as if an explosion went off in the room. They all forgot about their warm beds and jumped up to congratulate James. Sirius tackled James, "Yeah mate! I told you it would only be in a matter of time!" James picked himself up, ran down the stairs, straight back to Lily.

She glanced at a breathless James, grinning herself. "It couldn't wait until morning to tell him?"

Instead of answering, he just kissed her. She could feel his lips smiling.

**A/N: I had fun writing this one. I really suggest listening to the song; it's my favorite song of the moment. Someone give me an idea for the next chapter!**


	11. Patience

James's hand began to sweat mercilessly. His mind was in a swirl of thoughts. He must've asked her forty-seven times now. One more couldn't hurt right?

He loosening his tie a little bit and walked towards Lily Evans, the girl of his fancy for four years now. It was the end of sixth year. He had worked up this whole year just to become her friend. He spent the year listening to complaints of her homework, her annoyances with her friends every once in awhile, listening to her list all the boys who she thought were cute and even comforting her with her boyfriend had dumped her.

He couldn't even fathom doing any of this for any other girl in the world. Lily Evans was perfect in his eyes. He could write a list of her positive traits long enough to reach France, and it still wouldn't be long enough.

As he quickly approached her, he swallowed unnecessarily, "Hey Lils, want to go for a walk?"

"Hey James," she smiled grandly, "Sure! Are you okay, James?"

"Peachy," James said, smiling and relaxing a tad bit.

As they reached the Black Lake, under the birch tree, James felt like his heart was going to pound of his ribs.

"So James, even though I do love this weather, what is the meaning for this?"

He swallowed unnecessarily again. It was now or never. "Uh, actually Lils, I was, uh," he stuttered, "have been giving a lot of thought of something recently."

"Oh really," she said, sitting in the shade, "What's that?"

"How great it is to be friends with you, and how amazing this year has been, especially with you in it."

Lily grinned, "Aw, thanks James. Our friendship means so much to me too."

James smiled nervously, "Yeah, I was wondering, Lils: would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Lily looked shocked, "James, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to ruin that. Not to mention Justin just broke up with me two weeks ago."

His hopeful features fell; Lily continued quickly, "Oh James, you know it's not easy for me to say no. You're the most caring, sweet person, but I really don't want to date anyone now. Ask me again in a couple months, all right?"

James smiled at her, "Thanks Lily." He hugged her and brought her feet off the ground and grinned as she squealed. He had waited four years now; he could easily wait a few measly months.

**I know I haven't written for this story in forever and a day, and I am really truly sorry. My first fic is reaching the beginning of the end, and it has to take priority a little bit. I love writing this drabbles, so there is no way I am abandoning this. (:**


	12. You Are The Only Exception

You Are The Only Exception

**So, I fell in love with Paramore's, ****The Only Exception****. This takes place in late sixth year.**

"So Lily Evans," James Potter said, sitting next to her with his back against the infamous birch tree, "tell me about yourself."

Lily looked at him questioningly, "James, I've known you for six years now; what don't you know about me?"

He pondered it for a few moments, "Your family, I don't know about. I know you have a sister and two parents, but that's about it."

Lily was quiet for a moment, "My family isn't the best topic."

"Lils, we're friends now. You know you can trust me with anything," James said seriously.

She was quiet for a moment; James was about to give up and start a new topic when her voice surprised him, "My family isn't the best. My sister and I, we were best friends, until I got my Hogwarts letter. She's has hated me for nearly seven years now. She calls me weird, a freak of nature and whatnot. My parents were high school sweethearts, but all I can remember is them arguing. When I was younger, my mum cheated on my dad with her boss. She still regrets it today, but they've been on the rocks for years now. I think that they're only staying together is for mine and my sister's sake."

Her voice suddenly stopped. James took a moment taking it in, "Well, call me shocked." Lily gave James a dirty look. "No, no! I'm shocked that perfect Lily Evans has something imperfect in her life. I'm truly sorry about your family, and if you want to come over to my place anytime in the summer, feel free to." He paused for a second, "That's what Sirius did."

"Is that why he lives with you?" James nodded in response. There was silence between the two.

"You know, I never told anyone that," Lily whispered.

James grinned, "Really?"

Lily smiled; his smile was too contagious for her liking, "I guess you're the only exception.**"**

**If you have an idea for me to write or a suggestion, leave it in a review!**


End file.
